gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbird 2
Thunderbird 2 is the prime heavy transporter aircraft for International Rescue in the series Thunderbirds. Background Thunderbird 2 was constructed sometime in the year leading up to 2064. Details about it's construction are top secret and thus have never been officially confirmed other than that Brains designed and headed the project. It's function as a transporter is to move large or otherwise unconventional equipment across long distances. The main functional positive to Thunderbird 2's design is the use of special containers called Pods. Through the use of the pods, Thunderbird 2 can be ready to pick up and deploy any combination of vehicles or equipment for any situation needed. These are held in place in the centre via magnetic locks and when secured, complete the aerodynamic profile of the vehicle. Technical data *'Type:' Hypersonic Transporter * Designer: Brains *'Built: '''2063 *'Destroyed: 2067 (rebuilt after) Dimensions *'''Length: 250 feet *'Wing span:' 180 feet *'Height:' 60 feet *'Unladen:' 406 tons *'Pay load:' 100 tons Power *'Power source:' Atomic fusion reactor *'Engines:' 2 variable-cycle gas turbine engines and 4 vertical take-off fan jets. Performance *'Max altitude' 100,000 feet *'Max Speed:' Mach 7 (5,000mph) *'Cruising speed:' 2,000mph *'Range:' Unlimited Crew and Accommodation * Pilot: Virgil Tracy * Back-up crew Alan, Gordon,John, Brains and Tin-Tin. *'Hangar:' Behind false rock face below Cliff House *'Launch Pad' Tilted platform at end of runway *'Landing:' Horizontal Onboard Equipment *Four-person heat-proof rescue cage. *Electro-magnetic grabs. *Hauser cable rocket launcher. Design Thunderbird 2 is a two part craft, consisting of a main superstructure and a pod that when complete gives it full integrity and stability. Superstructure The frame which incorperates; the cockpit, wings, fuel, stilts, and at the rear are the engines and spoiler to aid lift and stability. The craft is capable of vertical take-off and landing and therefore requires no runway. Hydraulic stilts enable the craft to lift clear of the pods. Pod A pod, which is the hold of the ship, also has undercarriage which enables the aircraft to reach the launch pad. Pods have a vast capacity for storing the rescue equipment and machines. Each one has a unique function. *Pod 1 contains equipment for firefighting and urban rescues. *Pod 2 contains the Magnetic grabs used to lift vehicles out of dangerous places. *Pod 3 contains equipment for rescues where speed is required. *Pod 4 is the main container of Thunderbird 4 and as such is fitted a ramp to let the submarine down to the water. *Pod 5 contains a laboratory which Brains can use to figure out the best course of action for the rescue. *Pod 6 is a reserve pod containing any equipment for specialist rescues. They are stored in the same hangar ready for use and easy loading. Hangar and Launch Ramp Thunderbird 2 is kept ready for action on Tracy Island in a hangar hidden behind a false rock face. After lowering from its stilts onto the pod selected for the mission; the craft then is propelled to the launch pad which tilts enabling the craft to be deployed. Appearances *All episodes except The Imposters and all films. Trivia *Thunderbird 2 is a prime example of the collaborative art designs produced by Derek Meddings and Mike Trim. Meddings handed the design over to Mike Trim because he wasn't happy with how the nose of the craft was turning out. Thus, the entire front of Thunderbird 2 came from the pen of Mike Trim. *The original Dinky toy of Thunderbird 2 was changed in colour from green to metallic blue halfway through production because it was believed green wasn't a futuristic colour. *In the Simpsons episode 'In Marge we trust', during the Mr. Sparkle commercial, a silver Thunderbird 2 can be seen in the background amongst the toys. Read More Thunderbird 2 on Thunderbirds wiki: http://thunderbirds.fandom.com/wiki/Thunderbird_2 Category:Vehicles and Vessels Category:Thunderbird Machines Category:Thunderbird 2 Category:Vehicles Category:Multi-purpose Vehicles